


Dr. Ben Wyatt's Miracle Cramp Relief

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Period Sex, blood mention, fluff and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutmas prompt: Period sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Ben Wyatt's Miracle Cramp Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Smutmas, everyone! Here's some period sex.

“Did you know that an orgasm can help relieve menstrual cramps?”

Leslie had just finished gathering her things on her way to the bathroom to shower when Ben’s voice freezes her. She looks over at him, sitting propped up against her headboard with his laptop open and looking intently at the screen.

It’s no great mystery that Ben knows she on her cycle--the more frequent trips to the bathroom, the bottle of Midol that’s taken a prominent spot in her medicine cabinet, her use of the heating pad behind her desk. It’s not like she’s trying to hide it, but the question still stuns her.

“Yes…” she says slowly, “I did. Why do you ask?”

Ben lowers his head and tries to hide a faint blush. “Well, I was searching to see if there was...you know, something that I could do that would help. Like find a special tea or something, and I just fell down a rabbit hole.” He looks up at her. “So, is it true? Does it work?”

It does. It helps a lot, actually, but she’s not sure where he’s going with this. It’s only been a few months since they got back together, and the subject of period sex just hasn’t come up.

“I’m sorry,” he says in response to her silence, “that’s probably a weirdly personal question. I mean, you’re not really interested in sex during this time usually-”

“It’s not that I’m never interested,” she cuts him off.

“Oh. We’ve just never, you know, before and I thought-”

“Well, some people aren’t into it, and I guess I never really thought to bring it up.”

He nods. “Okay, makes sense. Are you one of those people? That aren’t into it, I mean.”

“No. This happens to me every month. I’m used to it.” She shuffles her feet. “Are you?”

“Not really,” he shrugs. “Not that I don’t love the blowjobs, but I’d much rather be having sex with you, you know, if you’re feeling up for it.”

He’s right. She’s not always up for it. Cramps hurt and bloating is awful and sometimes her boobs are sore for no reason, and that makes her feel the opposite of sexy.

But tonight she definitely is. She’s cramping something fierce, but she’s got just that right balance of hormones to make her horny. She’d be lying if she said a part of her shower plan this evening didn’t involve some self-love.

But when she thinks about it all, she can’t help but laugh. She’s standing in the middle of her bedroom, quite possibly her _least_ sexy pair of pajamas and underwear in her hand, while she and Ben awkwardly broach the subject of period sex.

It’s fucking hilarious.

She tries to stop, especially when Ben looks like he’s not sure whether to laugh with her or beg for an apology.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out. “I’m sorry. Everything’s fine. You’re fine and adorable and cute and still want to have sex with me so everything’s fine. It’s just, this is probably the weirdest, most awkward conversation about sex we’ve ever had. And for some of the stuff we’ve done, that’s saying something.”

She’s wiping away at a few stray tears when Ben starts to chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Yeah, that’s very true.”

“And don’t get me wrong, this is great. You’re the kindest, greatest boyfriend in the whole world and yes, I would very much like to have a Ben-induced orgasm. That’d be amazing actually.”

Ben closes his laptop and does his best to do a half bow while sitting down. “Then I am at your service.”

She giggles again and walks over to kiss his forehead. “You’re just too cute. I’m gonna go shower and make myself feel a little less gross. Should I do anything-”

“Nope. I’ll handle all of the...logistics. You just come out ready to experience Dr. Ben Wyatt’s Miracle Cramp Relief, patent pending.”

“Is that your dick?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Ridiculously in love with you.” He flashes her a wide smile and her heart melts all over again.

~~~~~~

When Leslie walks out of her bathroom, Ben has already laid out a dark towel on the bed and is in the process of lighting a few candles.

“I don’t know why, but I thought it might be more relaxing,” he says over his shoulder before blowing out the match and walking towards her.

“How are you even real?”

He just laughs and grabs her hands, leading her over to the bed as he tugs at the knot of her robe. “Maybe I’m not. Maybe this is all a hormone induced dream.”

“As long as this dream makes me come, I don’t really care.”

He slides the robe off of her shoulders and it falls to the floor in a heap. “I knew it. You’re just using me for my body.”

“You’re the one who offered. I mean if you’re that upset about it, I’m sure I can always go back and-”

She squeels when he scoops her up and drops her on the bed. “Don’t even think about it.” He hovers over her and draws a circle around her breast with his finger. “Now that I’ve got you here, there’s no way I’m backing out. Use me all you want, my love.”

She arches into his hand. “I like the sound of that. What I don’t like is that I am far less dressed than you are.”

He raises an eyebrow, squeezing a nipple between two fingers before getting up. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

He puts on an exaggerated strip show, more comical than sexy, and Leslie can’t hold back her giggles.

“No, stop, don’t make me laugh. It’ll get messier if I laugh too much.”

“How? Oh... right. Didn’t think about that. Sorry.”

She smiles and waves him back over to her, thankfully without his clothes. “It’s okay.”

He slides in next to her, her lips drawn to his like a magnet while his hand travels over her belly to her breast. Every squeeze shoots a new bolt of electricity through her. After he pays equal attention to the other breast, he blazes another slow, torturous trail down her body.

“Hmm, you probably shouldn’t go _in_ in with your fingers,” she says, pulling away from his lips just as his hand reaches between her legs.

“I don’t mind.”

“No, but seriously it’s gonna be a mess up in there, and I really don’t want to risk getting blood in my hair or something because you forgot to wipe your hands in the heat of the moment.”

“Oh, yeah, good point. But clit is fair game?”

“Clit is _very_ much fair game. But hurry up. I want you inside of me.”

“Not in the mood for foreplay?” he asks, and he’s clearly amused by her lack of patience.

“Not right now. I’ve got so many hormones pumping through me, and it’s not like we need to worry about me not being wet enough. It’s fine. Just fuck me already.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice and devours her mouth as he slides his body over hers. His cock brushes across her thigh, leaving a streak of pre-cum in its wake.

Her arms wrap around his back and try to pull him even closer than he already is. Her fingers move down his back and reach their final destination, massaging into the muscles of his perfect ass.

She gasps into his mouth when he pushes into her, smooth and quick and perfect.

“Shit,” he hisses, “you weren’t kidding about being wet. Jesus Christ.”

She moans when he snaps his hips. “T-told you.”

“God, you feel so fucking warm and amazing.”

She grabs him by his hair and yanks his face down and kisses him because she just wants him to shut up and kiss her and fuck her until she can’t even remember her own name, let alone her cramps.

She pouts when he pulls away shifting more weight onto his knees. She’s about to protest that he’s too far away when he grips her hips and lifts.

“Fuck,” she yelps, her hands squeezing at her sheets for dear life. He feels so impossibly deep, hitting just the right spot over and over again.

“You like that?” he asks in his low, gravelly voice with just a hint of smugness.

She can only bite her lip and nod. She’s incapable of coherent thought at the moment.

He wraps her legs high around his waist, firmly holding one of her hips while his other hand goes between her legs. If she was close before, the circling of his thumb on her clit lands her on the edge of the proverbial orgasmic cliff.

Somewhere between chanting Ben’s name and rotating her hips for maximum friction, between Ben’s panting and strings of unintelligible swears, she comes.

It’s hard and fast, and she embraces the fire that rushes out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes, floating back down to earth as every muscle in her body relaxes. She only relishes in the stillness for a brief moment before reaching for Ben’s hips and urging him to finish.

With a few more fast thrusts, he throws his head back, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent cry. She'll never never get over how beautiful he looks.

He collapses beside her, wiping at the sweat on his forehead before turning on his side and pushing hair away from her face.

“So, did it work?” Her eyes are closed, but she swears she can just _hear_ his cocky grin.

She huffs a laugh. “Yeah, I feel amazing right now.”

He kisses her shoulder before resting his chin on it. “Good. Remind me again why we’ve never done this before?”

“Because we’re stupid and female menstruation is still taboo in our society even though it’s been happening for thousands of years.”

“Right.”

She really should go clean up. There’s a lot of stuff down there right now that’ll just get more gross the longer she waits, but she feels too damn good to move right now.

Ben starts tracing random patterns on her hip and nuzzles his nose in her hair . “So, we’re doing this again, yeah?”

“You better believe it.”

She’s not sure why she’s deprived herself of this for so long, but after today, she fully endorses Dr. Wyatt’s miracle cure.

  

 


End file.
